In Your Arms
by TheSwarklesLover
Summary: It is the year 2023, and the gang's life isn't how they imagined it would be at all. Especially Robin, who now lives a life of fear. Will Robin make it through this hard time or will it lead to her demise? Rated T for harsh language.
1. Safe in Your Arms

AN: Okay...I never imagined I would actually write this story. I've had this idea for a really long time, but I never really wanted to publish it as I thought the idea might be stupid. After a while, I noticed some similar stories to the idea I had were actually pretty popular! I thought I'd give this a shot. I just want to assure I'm not copying any stories, I know some might be similar, but I promise the direction it goes will be different. I know there might be some continuity errors, or we might have seen the character already during a certain year in a flashforward or something, but this is pretending those flashforwards never occurred. By the way, this story will take place in 2023.

* * *

It was like any other day. Robin was at the bar, and she was talking to the greatest friend in the world, Lily. Except it wasn't any other day. Instead of talking about her silly work stories, she was talking about something serious. Nothing she could tell the guys.

"Robin, I can't believe that happened!" Lily exclaimed with a tone of sympathy in her voice.

"Shhhh. I can't have anyone else knowing." Robin said in a hushed voice.

"Have you told anyone else what happened? Are you planning to?" Lily asked curiously.

"No, and I won't tell anyone else. Lily, this is the one secret you _have _to keep. You have no idea how important it is that you don't tell the other guys."

"Robin, I'm not saying I'm going to blab, but is it really that big a deal that I can't even tell the guys? They should know."

"Yes! It is! Please, Lily. Don't." Robin begged.

"Okay." Lily said nodding promisfully.

"You know, I don't even want you to worry too much about it, it's not that big of a deal anyways."

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?! This_ is_ a big deal, and you know it! Robin tell me the story again, and I'll decide if it's crazy or not."

"Fine, maybe it was a little...bad." Robin admitted. She thought back to the moment.

"Why the hell are you so late?" he yelled.

"I told you! I just ran into some traffic on the way home! It is New York City!" Robin retorted.

"Liar!" he screamed before rising up from the sofa.

"Where the hell else would I be? What are you accusing me of?" she shrieked.

"I know exactly what you were doing, stupid bitch. Don't play you're fucking games with me!" he shouted before slamming his beer bottle, on the wall causing it to shatter.

"Okay, obviously you've had a little too much to drink so maybe you should just relax a little." she said fearfully.

"Relax! I'm sick and tired of hearing your stupid shit, Scherbatsky!"

"Well, my last name's actually Stinson." Robin corrected.

"DON'T YOU BRING THAT FUCKING NAME UP! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT BRINGING UP THAT NAME?" he exploded.

"Don't bring it up. My last name's Scherbatsky." she answered nervously. She didn't dare look into his eyes at this point, she stared down at the floor.

"That's right. But that still doesn't answer where you were! Where the were you?" he interrogated, his voice began to rise again.

"Brad! I told you! I was just coming later from work!" she declared.

"You were cheating on me!" he accused.

"I was not!" Robin denied.

"BULLSHIT!" he was screaming so loud to the point where he spat. He ran towards her with his hand raised up in the air.

Robin acted quickly, and made an X with her arms, shielding herself. "Stop!" she cried.

"Get the fuck outta here. NOW!" he exploded in her face.

She quickly ran out of the apartment crying. After that she'd made her way to Maclaren's Pub to talk to Lily.

"Robin, he should not put your hands near you, let alone touch you!" Lily scolded.

"Lily, he didn't hit me! I already told you!" Robin defended.

"Yeah, what would have happened if you didn't defend yourself in time? What would he have done to your? How do you know that would have been the only time he hurt you. What if he kept on-"

"Lily! I get it! He shouldn't have tried to hurt me! But, maybe he had a point. Maybe he was being reasonable. I shouldn't have been late." Robin muttered.

"I can't believe this is_ you _talking right now! The Robin I know, no knew, would be defending herself, not the bad guy! Ever since you married Brad, I feel like you haven't been that same independent and strong woman I knew. Robin, if this marriage means changing who you are, then maybe you shouldn't be in the marriage to begin with!" Lily sniffled. Lily realized she was crying now.

"Lily! I AM still that independent and strong woman! Give me proof that Brad has changed me." Robin said crossing her arms.

"Okay, let's see! Remember that lead anchor job offering you got for the top rated news channel in New York City? Ted, Marshall, Samantha, and I all wanted you to take the job, but Brad wouldn't let you! Like he would even know, he hasn't had a job in years, all he does is sit around on the couch, drinking beer, and watching TV!"

"The only reason we didn't go was because it was in Queens. Brad doesn't like Queens." Robin answered hoping she didn't sound too pathetic.

"Exactly! He was controlling you! And for a stupid reason! He has always been controlling you! In case you haven't noticed Robin, we all hate Brad's guts."

"He hasn't been controlling me! I'm sure he had his reasons... for not liking Queens." At this point, Robin knew she sounded pathetic.

Lily suddenly remained silent. It took what seemed like an eternity for her to open her mouth and say something. "Robin...what's that dark purple mark on your arm?" Lily said observing the gruesome bruise on her forearm.

"Um...you know...I...fell?" Robin lied.

"Oh my God! He has hit you before! When?" Lily said, her voice rising again.

Robin decided not to lie anymore. She told Lily the truth. "Okay. He did hit me a little, but-"

"A little? Robin, look at that thing! I can't believe I didn't notice it before! When!" Lily demanded.

"I was getting to that. It was three or four days ago and he told me he needed some money for beer. I didn't want him to take my wallet because I thought he might steal some money or something. Before I could find it, he saw it lying on the countertop and opened it. He found out I still had a small wallet picture with me and Barney at our wedding. He got pissed because apparently I shouldn't have anymore 'memories' of him, and we got into a huge fight and well, it led to this." Robin said pointing at the bruise on her forearm.

"That's it. You're staying at my place tonight." Lily ordered.

"But, Lily-"

"You're staying at my place tonight! Come on, we should get going." Lily said sounding worried. Robin made her way out of the booth and left the pub with Lily.

There had been a blonde man sitting in the booth behind the two, and he had eavesdropped on the whole conversation. He hated himself for what he had done, but he had no choice. It felt in a way peaceful to hear that voice again in years. All he wanted was for her to be in his arms and safe. After knowing what she had been going through, and knowing he had, in a way, caused it, all he could do is put his head down and weep.

* * *

So...? I hope this story isn't too cliche or anything, but I promise I'll be going in a different direction. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, I'd love to hear feedback! Thanks for reading, if you liked it, please tell me what you would want to see happen in the story, and I may include it.


	2. Remorse

AN: Hey, I've decided to carry on with this story. In the next chapter I'll explain what happened to Barney, this chapter will be the build up to all the action, I guess. Not a whole lot really happens here, but it is an emotional one. Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews, by the way. I felt so so encouraged to continue, it usually takes a while me to get some, but in a short period of time I already had them. This is unlike any story I've ever wrote before, so I'm hoping people won't be too rough on me, I've been mostly just reading from my favorite authors to learn from them, and hope my writing skills will even be half as good as theirs!

* * *

"Lily, is me spending the night here really the right idea?" Robin questioned.

Lily folded up Robin's sleeve to remind her of what Brad had done to her, pointed at it and simply said "Do you want this to happen again?"

Robin shook her head. "But, Lily, won't this make things worse? If I don't come home at night, God knows what he'll do to me!"

"Robin, you're safe here. If you fear Brad will do something to you, you call always call 911. It won't be so easy at your apartment, this is like your hiding place."

"Thanks Lil." Robin said smiling.

"Aw, you're welcome." Lily and Robin then gave each other a warm hug. The two women then sat on the sofa to chat.

"Lily, why the hell did I marry Brad? I don't remember why, I just regret it so much." Robin whimpered.

Lily put her hand on her shoulder to support her. "I think I know why. You turned into a total mess after Barney died, and I think you wanted to be in a rush to feel that way again, and you broke down and picked Brad." Lily explained.

"You know, Samantha told me almost the exact same thing. She told me about how her boyfriend Max died, and she had a really hard time getting over it. She told me to take my time, but I didn't. I married Brad in less than two years after Barney died. God, what's wrong with me? I bet Barney felt really sad at that moment, when he was looking down at me." Robin sighed in disappointment.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I really did. Sometimes, I can't help but imagine how different my life would be if he were still here. He'd never ever dare to beat on me. I might have that lead anchor job, he's always been so supporting of my career. Maybe I'd get better birthday gifts then a $5.00 lottery ticket. I miss Barneys insane surprises, he'd spoil me sometimes, it was sweet." she said smiling, thinking of him again.

"I don't know where I'd be without Barney. I remember way back in 2006 when he convinced me to go back to New York. If it weren't for him, I might have never had Marvin. Despite his creepy sociopathic tendencies, he was still pretty sometimes."

"You just quoted my wedding vows! I can't believe I still know them by heart, even after ten years."

"Do you remember the vows you gave to Brad?"

"Oh, no, we didn't write our vows, we just had a 'traditional' ceremony." Robin said slightly annoyed. "Brad insisted that trying to make a wedding unique was too 'cliche'. I still don't get his logic."

"Yours and Barney's ceremony was anything but traditional. Remember when everyone went insane over that ring bear? Good thing it was trained!" Lily said laughing.

"I was so mad at Barney for lying to me. He promised for no ring bear. Then again, it's Barney, no one knew what to except from him. Oddly, when Barney lies, I quickly forgive him, but when it's Brad, I just want to tare his skull out!" Robin said with a tone of bitterness.

"That's because Barney's lies to you weren't half as bad a Brad's. The things Brad does to you is awful! Remember when he cleaned out half your bank account because he said he needed help to pay for surgery for his sick Mother? Turns out his Mother wasn't even in the hospital, he wasted your money to buy booze and crack!" Lily boomed. "Robin, no disrespect to you or anything, but do you even love Brad?"

"No." Robin answered curtly. "I hate him, he's done nothing but tare me apart, nothing good has come out of my life after marrying him."

"Robin, you answered that answer pretty quickly, I expected some hesitation." Lily said surprised.

"Why are you so shocked that I hesitated? It's Brad, you know I just had him there so I could get over Barney."

"I just thought you might have been scared to answer the question. I mean, nobody likes to admit they made a mistake marrying someone." Lily reasoned.

"Well, I've had that hesitation for a long time now, maybe that's why I answered so quick." Robin explained.

"Don't worry Robin, none of us are going to let Brad lay a hand on you again." Lily reassured her.

"Thanks. I love you, Lil." Robin smiled.

The two reached in to hug each other. "Robin, from now on you have to tell us these things! These aren't secrets you should keep. If Barney were still here, he'd probably try and kill Brad! He was so protective of you." Lily said solemnly.

"You're right, Lily. I should tell you from now on." Robin agreed.

"Come on, we should get to sleep. Do you mind sleeping on the couch here?"

"No, it's fine." Robin said waving her hand in the air.

It was 3:39 A.M. when Robin got a text on her phone. She reached for the phone and quickly turned the text sound off so no one woke up. She looked at her texts to see a text from Brad. It read 'Hey, where are you? I'm worried!'. Robin hesitated for a while, not knowing how to answer. Robin decided to tell Brad the truth, not knowing what would happen if she lied. She texted him 'I decided to stay at Lily's tonight.' Robin waited for a text hoping for his approval, after about three minutes, Brad sent a text saying 'Okay, that's fine'. What Robin didn't know was that in an hour or so, things would be anything but fine for Brad.

* * *

Sorry, I know not a lot happened in this chapter. I thought the talk about Barney was sweet to include in there now. In the next chapter, or the one after that I plan to have just a flashback of what happened to Barney, I don't think I will end up including any new events in that chapter. Barney's story will most likely be in the chapter after the next, the next chapter is where bad things will begin to happen. Please review if you have any suggestions for me, it will help me to become a better writer.


	3. In Hiding

AN: Since I'm on break and I'm caught up on all my work now, I decided to post another chapter. I might as well, after my break ends, I'll be busy again. A reviewer was curious as to what happened to Barney, I will thoroughly explain that in either the next chapter or the one after that. That reviewer also said they wanted Barney to punch Brad, I won't say too much, but let's just say I've had something in mind. ;) This chapter contains some slightly graphic domestic violence, the story is rated T though, so don't be too shocked.

* * *

Robin had been resting on the couch when she heard a noise at the door. Who could it be, at 4:30 A.M? Robin ignored it and hid under the blanket to insure her own safety. Robin heard the door slide open, she didn't dare look to see who it was. She heard some shuffling, and realized footsteps were approaching her. The mystery man came and pulled the blanket off of her. The tall, beefy, scarred, and tattooed man was none other than Brad. Before Robin could scream for help, Brad put his sweaty palm over her mouth and tightly pulled her hair. He picked her up from the sofa and whispered, "You're coming with me."

Brad carried Robin to a lot near the apartment. He firmly shoved her into the back seat of his rusty and torn up Mustang. He pulled out a revolver, and put it to her head. "You make a peep, and I'll beat the fucking shit out of you, got it?" he whispered.

Robin simply nodded, not knowing what to say. Robin realized that revolver was hers, how did he open the safe to it? "That's right babe." he grumbled. He put his hand on her thigh and gave her a wet kiss, making her feel rather uncomfortable. Robin wanted to ask where they were going, but realized it was probably better not to say anything. She tried to hold back tears, but they rolled down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried. She was shaking uncontrollably, and was scared to death. The ride was silent for only a few minutes when Brad finally questioned her. "Why the hell did you leave in the middle of the night without telling me?"

Robin wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not as she was ordered not to speak. "You can talk." he reassured her.

"I left because... I hate our mattress." Robin lied.

"Why don't you buy a new one?" Brad retorted.

"I would, except for the fact you're always wasting our, no _my _money on drugs and alcohol! I work hard to make it, and all you do is sit around and-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Brad spat at her before striking her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "You keep using your mouth as a weapon, and I'll use mine!" he shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Robin cried.

"You better be, dumb slut." Brad muttered.

"Could you please call me by my name? I'm not 'Dumb Slut', or 'Stupid Bitch', or 'Useless Whore'." Robin begged.

"Why? That's what you are, that's all you are. You're just a journalist, you're not special. You're not even hot, you're just decent to have around for free, but mediocre sex." Brad teased.

At this point Robin didn't care. No, she wouldn't have this. She wouldn't let someone below her treat her like crap. "_I'm_ useless_? _You haven't had a job in years. And I am NOT a dumb slut! I have never cheated on you during all this time we've been together! You're lucky I'm still with you, even after I found you with those two hookers! Why am I the slut?" Robin exploded.

The car came to an abrupt stop. Brad gave her a deathly stare for what seemed like eternity before punching her around her face. He hit her nose, and she began to feel blood run down, he then proceeded to punch both her eyes to the point where she could no longer see anything. He began tearing at her shirt, and realized he was cutting it open with a knife. He then put the knife to her neck and gritted his teeth "Don't you even think about opening your stupid mouth another time. Next time you talk, I'll use this knife for more than just that." he threatened.

Robin nodded. She covered her face and began to whimper. She tried as hard as she could to muffle her sounds, but eventually it peeved Brad. He swore under his breath, and ripped of a piece of duct tape and put it over her mouth. Tears were at this point, uncontrollably running down her face. Why had she, of all people, chose Brad? Sure, she'd probably never find someone she loved as much as Barney, but the least she could have done is find a guy who wouldn't treat her like she was worthless. She couldn't understand how Brad was even a person. How could someone be so evil and coldhearted? Even Barney, when she first met him, wasn't as bad as this guy. Even though Barney might have treated women like crap, he'd never beat them.

At this point, all she could think to do was simply fall asleep. When she was asleep, she had an amazing dream. It involved Brad never existing. She had chosen not to marry anyone else after Barney's death, when one day, while she was going back up to the apartment, Barney was there. He had set up candles and roses all over the apartment. He'd come back to life. She did all the things she missed doing with him, they had dinner, watched a movie, and made love. It was ready to reach another level when Brad shook her. "Wake up, we're here."

Robin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and took of the piece of tape. "Where are we?" Robin asked.

"A place. We're still in the city, don't worry."

"Wait, why are we here!?" Robin demanded.

"Me and a couple of my buddies robbed and took a bank hostage, we killed a couple dozen people, and now the cops are on the lookout for us. We're hiding here." he confided.

"Wait, why did you need to take me?"

"Because, if the cops showed up at our place, you surely would have figured out I did it and told them." Brad explained.

Robin then followed Brad to a small trailer that looked to be in bad condition. When she walked in, the most foul odor reached her nose. His three friends had been sitting on a couch getting high, smoking, and drinking alcohol.

"BRAD! MY MAN!" One of the men yelled in a drunken voice.

"Charles, how you been?"

"Oh, you know same old. Is this your girl?" he said almost sounding disgusted.

"Brad, I know you always said she ain't hot, but I never expected that mess!" one of the men sitting on the couch remarked.

"Um...thanks?" Robin said sarcastically.

"No problem, girl. My name's Ethan." he said reaching out his hand. It didn't look even close to sanitary. There was dirt, burns, and dried blood on it. Robin simply passed on his offer.

"Robin, that's Tim." Brad said gesturing to a slender man with pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and bloodshot eyes.

"Hey." the man waved, his voice was incredibly raspy.

Robin was afraid of all of these men. Of course, if they were hanging out with Brad, they were obviously dangerous. She didn't even like hanging out with Brad to begin with, but now she has to be with four 'Brads'? This was painful to even think of.

"Hey! Um...what's your name girl? Eh, I'll call you Mosquito Bites. Pass me that bottle on the table next to you." Ethan asked carelessly.

The four men erupted in laughter. "Those are Mosquito Bites." Tim agreed.

These men had just met Robin, how could they already be so awful to her? Perhaps, Brad had already told them about her. Robin sighed and reluctantly handed the bottle of Wharmpess to Tim. Robin sat herself down onto a lumpy chair that made her back feel extremely uncomfortable.

"So Mosquito Bites, I hear you're a journalist." Ethan snorted.

All the men began to laugh again at their stupid joke. "It's Ro-." Robin cut herself off realizing it was stupid, they would only tease her more. "Um, yeah. I've been the lead anchor on WWN for more than ten years now." Robin said nodding her head.

"What the hell does a journalist even do? It seems like such a stupid job." Charles asked insensitively.

At this point, Robin didn't feel like arguing with them, they were a bunch of idiotic misogynists who thought they were the shit. She just played along with what they said, she knew they were a bunch of losers anyways. "Yeah, you're right. I'm worthless, I'd be better off it I were working on the pole, that would please more people." Robin forcefully laughed.

"Nah, I think that would just make matters worse. You're not pretty enough anyways." Charles bugged.

Robin's hands began to form in a fist slowly, as she rolled her eyes. She simply answered "Yeah."

Robin excused herself to get away from them and asked to go to the bathroom. Tim gestured towards a small door to the right and went in. The bathroom looked disgusting. There were hairs all around the floor, there was dirt and scum everywhere, and the floor was very wet with God knows what. Robin went inside the tub, closed the door, and took out her phone to call the cops. She informed them of everything, and though she didn't actually know the location she was in, the cops said they could track it down. Robin walked out of the bathroom to see a suspicious Brad.

"What were you doing in there? I heard talking!" Brad demanded.

"I was um...watching the forecast." she lied.

Surprisingly, Brad actually gave a nod of approval. Robin hoped the cops would be coming soon.

After about half and hour or so sirens began to ring, and all the men jolted up immediately and stared at Robin.

"I KNEW YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING!" Brad shouted.

Ethan came towards her and began to punch and hit her. "Stupid little bitch!"

Brad pulled Ethan off of her. "Relax, we can get out of here!" Brad yelled over the sounds of the sirens.

The four men worked together to tie Robin up with tape. They raced to a truck that was parked outside in the lot, and stuffed Robin in the trunk. She was so close to safety, and then suddenly, she was getting farther away from it as the car sped of to the distance.

* * *

So, quite a bit of action went down in this chapter. Unfortunately, this won't be continued in the next chapter, instead it will just be Barney, and what happened to him. I think it's something I should address as it will explain stuff that will later happen in the story. I promise there will be more scenes with Barney being close to seeing Robin, or even seeing Robin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, if yo have any suggestions, please review! Thanks for reading.


	4. How Barney 'Died'

AN: So, as promised this chapter will just be a flashback to what happened with Barney. These events are related to _Unpause_, I'm not exactly sure what happened to Barney's job, so I kind of just guessed. After this chapter, I'll be going back to where Chapter 3 left off. Some B/R moments may be near, if I can think of a good way to include them.

* * *

The Year 2020

Barney Stinson had been working at his office at GNB. He couldn't wait to get home to throw Robin her surprise birthday party. This year he was going to take her on a surprise trip to Canada, but not before her Canadian themed party of course! He had even hired a guy to blow up some red and white fireworks. He owed it to her after the birthday party she gave him, she had thrown a Robin Sparkles party for him, she had uncovered _"Robin Sparkles' Biggest Adventures"_, a show that was made before Space Teens aired. Barney described it as the unanimated and Canadian version of Dora the Explorer. It was practically the same, instead of a monkey named Boots, Robin had a beaver named Buck follow her around. He always loved the song from the show called "The Beauty of Canada", in which she would sing about the characteristics of icicles, and Barney having the dirty mind he did, interpreted it as something else.

He couldn't believe she was turning forty today. She was still the sexy, brave, funny, awesome, and independent woman he had met fifteen years ago. He'd hope for no one to change that. The only time she hadn't been herself was when she miscarried back in 2015. Robin had blamed herself for everything, saying she had caused it, no matter how many times Barney reassured her it wasn't. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night weeping. She went through a severe phase of depression, and for a while she couldn't bare to see Penny or Marvin, as they reminded her of the life she almost had. Barney had become damaged from it too, simply watching her go through all the pain. The two were extremely excited to be parents even though it was never part of their plan. When they'd found out the baby was a girl, they rushed to create a "Baby's Sanctuary." Lily had helped out by tapping in with her artistic skills, and painting some animals on the walls. Robin had remembered a little French from her time in Canada, and she suggested they name the baby, Mireille, the word for miracle.

Barney loved the idea of naming the baby that. The name was in fact what she was, a miracle. Robin had always taken the news that she couldn't have kids very hard, and when she found out she was pregnant it was like an awful amount of weight was lifted off her shoulders. However, at about the sixteen weeks mark, they received the awful news. It took quite a couple months for Robin to recover, though Barney was obviously devastated by the news, Robin had gone through a harder time, blaming herself. Sometimes, Barney finds himself wondering how his life would be if the baby had been born. He couldn't help but imagine his daughter, Luke, Penny, and Marvin all being the best of friends, and always going on play dates with each other. He was the god father of Penny, Luke, and Marvin, but it still wouldn't be the same. He loved spoiling the kids and making them laugh, but none of them were his own. He thinks back to the time when Robin had bought him a picture frame for Christmas so he could put in a picture of his new family. It was meant for that purpose, and as of today, that frame remained sitting on his desk with no picture. He tried putting in a picture of his wedding, but each time it had hurt in a way, knowing it was meant for a different purpose.

He shakes his head, trying not to think of it. Every time he thinks too deeply about it, he finds himself crying. He can't cry today, it's Robin's birthday, he should be happy. He checks the clock, it is 3:45 P.M., he only has about fifteen minutes before he goes home, he requested his boss to let him out an hour early today. Barney was almost ready to leave, when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Barney asked.

Suddenly, the door crashed open. Barney was unable to identify the mysterious masked man was. However, he did recognize the next man that walked in.

"Greg? What the hell, aren't you in jail?" Barney asked puzzled.

"I was good, so they let me out."

"Okay, that's great and all, but what are you doing in my office?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Greg then nudged the masked figure and instructed him to tackle Barney. It seemed so sudden, what was happening? He tried to fight back, but the mystery man was stronger. "And this is pretty much revenge for snitching me out." Greg said with a devious smile on his face, mimicking what Barney had said when he had him arrested. The man then pulled Barney down to the point where he couldn't fidget or move, he proceeded to inject a strange fluid into his arm. The last words he heard him say before passing out were, "Peace out loser."

He felt his eyes begin to slowly flutter open. He feels numb, motionless, and cold. He observes his surroundings, and himself to be in something of a cellar. All he recalls is being attacked by a masked man and passing out. Footsteps seem to be audible from a distance, along with a chatter of a couple male voices, some of which, sound familiar. When he begins to fidget he realizes he is handcuffed to a wall. Just as he is about to work his magician skills to escape, the door to the cellar opens. The man who opened the door was the same one who had tackled him at his office, he was wearing the same mask.

The figure begins to approach him in an abrupt manner, feeling threatened, Barney attempts to kick him. He immediately regrets it when he realizes the man is armed, and begins to hit him on the head with the butt of a pistol.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty cute of you," the man laughs. "Don't try and pull shit like that again, you hear?"

He slowly begins to nod in fear. The last thing Barney needed was to put himself in more danger, as he seemed to be in a lot already. The man drags him into a small room, and places him onto a chair. The masked man puts a knife to his neck and threatens that if he tries to escape, he probably won't get a chance to reach the door. The man seated across from him is a familiar face he's seen before, Greg.

"Hello, Stinson. I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here?" he says with an edge of anger in his voice.

"No, I'm sure you have a perfectly normal reason for dragging me out to this unsanitary hellhole, he says sarcastically. The masked man reaches his hand out to slap him for his snark, but Greg gestures his hand to him, as if to say 'Calm down.'

"After you got me arrested, I plotted a plan in jail on how to get you back. You're the reason my life was hell for ten years, so I thought the only way to get back at you, was to make your life a living hell," he smiles cockily. "I decided that I should be more secretive about the division this time, so from now on, we'll work here, underground. No one will know."

"I'm sorry, but you said we? I'm not working here, you can't force me!" Barney objected.

"You're right. You don't work here. From now on, you also live here!" Greg corrected.

"How can I live here? How can anyone live here? You've seen this place, right? I swear, I saw some weird hybrid of a cockroach and a mouse in there."

"Ah, all those men have already agreed to work here. We can't trust anyone to go to the outside world, our secrets might end up exposed. It's the only way to prevent us from being shut down again." he explains.

"Well I haven't agreed to work here! Won't everyone be worried about me?" Barney declared.

"Don't worry, we've got all that taken care of. While you were still passed out, we took your phone, and called all the numbers, everyone thinks you burned to death in a fire that occurred near the workplace. As for you not agreeing to work here, I know you didn't. This is just my revenge."

"Why did you choose me though?" he asks, still confused.

"You know the secrets, and as much as I hate your guts, I have to admit, you're pretty skilled."

"So, you're forcing me to live here, _forever_?"

"You won't find your way out of here anyways, there's no point in trying. You'll end up getting killed with all the obstacles I have set up."

"So, does_ that_ guy have to work with me?" Barney asks, pointing at the masked man.

"Oh, no! I just brought him over because I knew he could intimidate you. His work isn't done yet though."

"If he doesn't work here, but it isn't done yet, what is his 'work'?"

"Oh, he has the best job of all. It's the best part of my revenge." An evil smile begins to creep across Greg's face.

"Can you stop being so god damn suspenseful? Just tell me!" he says growing impatient and rather irritated.

"You see, my friend, Brad here, will give you another reason to stay. While we were looking through your contacts on your phone, we noticed your wife was on the list. We also saw her in a lot of photos with you, so we figured, she's pretty important to you, right?"

"Yes, she is my world. Why are you asking me this question?" he asks, now becoming rather alarmed.

"This is where Brad's job comes in. He'll find your wife, and somehow become a part of her life. I have Brad's number, if your worth ethic isn't that good, I'll call him, tell her to, I don't know, scream at her. If you try to get mouthy with me, I might tell him to beat on her a little. If you try to expose our secrets, I'll have him beat on her a lot. And if you as much as try to escape, I'll have her killed. She'll be the first one on the list, then it'll be all your precious friends and relatives. We know all their information."

"You are a messed up, evil, and vile human being." he says in a not loud, but deathly voice. Barney realizes what Greg has done is actually genius. Using Robin as a threat. He loves her so much that he would take a bullet for her. If Barney knew he caused her death somehow, he would never forgive himself. Greg was certainly a manipulative little bastard. He must have had this planned for quite some time, as it worked quite well in his favor. How Barney hoped to watch him rot in hell one day. He couldn't believe he had to work for this sick fuck. But, he had no choice, this was now his life.

* * *

HOLY CRAP, THAT TWIST WITH BRAD! I worked insanely hard on this chapter, coming up with the story of how Barney "died" was really hard. I had a really good chapter, then my computer shut itself down, even though it had more than 60% charge. I'd only saved up to about 100 words, not a lot. I got furious, had a meltdown, and tried to brainstorm a bunch of ideas. I recalled some things from the document I had, but writing from memory simply wouldn't be as good, so I decided to rewrite a whole new chapter. I was really proud when I finished this, because I think it is better than my previous, as it did not include the "Brad twist". I don't know if you would call it a "twist" or not, but it did give you some information on Brad. He isn't that stereotypical drunk douche that the sweet girl chose, Brad is much more of a villain now, and as a result of creating the story, it helped to explain him a lot more. I guess you could say Brad does have a job, not a particularly good one though. Also, I just want to mention something really funny that happened when I first wrote Brad, his name was actually Josh. It took me quite some time before I realized, Ted's actor was named Josh Radnor. After that, all I could envision for "Josh", was Josh Radnor, and it terrified me. I realize Brad is a character in How I Met Your Mother, but his role is pretty minor, and Brad is kind of a douche anyways, so I didn't care less. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter that I put a lot of hard work into, if you enjoyed, or didn't, please leave a review! In the next chapter, I'll just continue where I left off in Chapter 3. Once again, I really appreciate the fact you read this, I so wish I could give you those HIMYM inspired Sumbitches I made, being the crazed fan I am!


	5. The Shots Rang Out

AN: Oh my god! The response to my last chapter was so lovely. Overnight, I got reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed my last chapter, I worked really hard on it. At least half of my reviews have been asking for Barney to punch Brad in the face, all I can say is, I've had something along the lines of that planned ahead of time. I won't say when. I'm literally so pissed we didn't get any new scenes for next week's episode, but maybe it's just so good, they can't show us scenes, it better be, we had a three week break without any sneak peeks or previews. Also, I hope all of the HIMYM fandom aren't blubbering too much like me, Jason finished filming, and Josh tweeted "I love Jason Segel." Alyson cried on The Talk. This is getting so surreal right now, I can't believe that in just five days, it will be all wrapped up. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read this chapter, which continues on from Chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

She fidgeted around in the trunk. She was unable to do practically anything as she's duct taped everywhere. However, she did remember something her father taught her. When she was about fourteen years old or so, her father had her put duct tape around herself and go into the woods, he claimed it would help her practice for a 'real life situation'. At the time, she thought his methods were completely mad, well she still thinks they're mad, but at least she can figure out how to escape. She remembered learning that to escape from duct tape, you should first take the piece off your mouth. She produced a good amount of saliva, and licked the sticky adhesive, it had a very foul taste to it, she tried not to consume any of the glue, thinking it wouldn't be good for her health. After using her tongue a couple times, the tape piece started to come loose! The tape was only hanging on the side of her mouth so she simply blew it off. She could have chosen to scream, but decided it was better not to, it would only get her in more trouble.

Robin then attempted to bite off the tape of her wrists, as long as her hands were free, she could save herself. In order to bite off the tape on her wrists, she had to fix herself in an extremely uncomfortable position, but it was the only way. She was able to create a small opening with her teeth, she then proceeded to pull her wrists from each other, checking to see if the tape would come lose. Luckily, it worked, all the tape had come off of her wrists. Finally, she proceeded to remove the tape on her ankles and legs, it wasn't to hard this time because she had use of her hands. She wasn't exactly sure of what to do now, she was completely free from the tape, could she maybe try to jump out of the trunk? That would require her to break free, and surely they would hear her. She could use her pocketknife to attack them when they freed her from the trunk, that could work. She searched for it in her pockets, but it wasn't there. She realized Brad must have secretly took it when she didn't notice. She felt stupid for going through all that hard work to let herself free, what was the point of that?

Suddenly, she began to hear sirens! Sirens! Yes, they'd found her! The car began veering, and the sirens grew louder. This was typical of Brad, he was one to run away from the cops. The sirens had went on for about fifteen minutes or so, when finally, the car came to a stop. She was able to hear some muffled voices. Tim, Charles, Brad, and Ethan were all arguing and yelling with who she figured to be some cops. Robin accidentally hit her head against the trunk, but it lifted up! The trunk was open. She didn't try to run away though, instead she opened it a crack and peeked to see who was outside. Her assumptions had been correct, it was a couple of cops arguing with Tim, Brad, Ethan, and Charles. Brad looked most enraged at the cops. He shoved a young cop who looked no older than twenty five onto the police car. One police officer came to restrain him, but Ethan acted quickly, and began to shoot the officer who looked like he had been more of a trained professional. As more cops came toward them, she heard a blast of gunshots, multiple at the same time. She heard screams and yelling. Robin gingerly opened up the trunk a slight bit more to see more of the action.

She saw the older cop that Ethan had shot, motionless on the ground. She saw that Brad had her pocketknife tightly clenched in his hand, with the younger cop in front of him, his neck was slit. There was one cop who was fidgeting to get up, but struggled, because Ethan had been stepping on him, with a gun pointed at his head. Ethan seemed tired of the cop's constant moving, and shot him. He was still moving, and another shot went off. One more, and finally the man stopped moving. Aside from the three deaths she had witnessed, four more cops, and Tim lay dead on the ground. There appeared to be no more cops. She quickly went back inside the trunk when she realized Ethan, Charles, and Brad were making their way into the van. She felt sick to her stomach. She had just witnessed three deaths of the eight killed, all this horror took place in only about five minutes. She felt powerless now, all she wanted to do was fall asleep. And that was what she did.

After a very uncomfortable nap in the trunk of a van, she was woke up by Brad. She expected him to yell at her for escaping from the duct tape, but he seemed so groggy that he probably couldn't have cared less. He instructed her to go to a small shed with Charles, Ethan and him. When she walked in, the smell was actually more awful then the scent of the trailer she was in hours before. It smelled of urine, feces, a burning smell, and something dying. The inside of the shed didn't seem all that lavish, there were cobwebs covering more than half the place, there were holes in the walls, uneven floors, and specks of dirt everywhere. The place was so small though, how could four people possibly live in here? As if Brad were reading her mind he said, "Me and the guys and bringing in some futons, but you'll have to sleep in the bathroom."

He was joking, right? A bathroom? As if he were reading her mind again he said, "Yes, a bathroom. You don't deserve to sleep here after putting me through this shit. I'm guessing you're starving by the way, me and the guys got some Chinese takeout. It's on the table if you want some."

Robin immediately ran to the table picked up the box. She hadn't eaten in hours, she was starving. When she took the first bite, she realized the food was bland, and disgusting, but she couldn't care less at this point anymore, she'd be willing to eat anything at this point. After finishing her food, she was satisfied, and decided she was no longer hungry. Having taken a nap in the car, she was not tired, and asked for Brad's permission to sit outside for a bit, with some hesitation, he said yes.

She sauntered to the door, and sat down on the step. The night sky was so beautiful. The stars illuminated over her face. She took time, thinking about her life, where it could have been, where she wanted it to be, and where it really is. She thinks about all her friends and family who are probably worried sick about her. She and Brad never had an actual wedding to be quite honest, they just had a small and cheap ceremony, and only twenty people came. Not even Ted, Samantha, Marshall, or Lily came. The gang had made it pretty clear they did not tolerate Brad's behavior, she didn't either, she was simply to scared to leave him. He was a normal guy on the first date, and then she was forced and stalked into going on more dates, and his anger became more impulsive, and somehow she married him. Brad certainly didn't have any time of charm either, she was simply forced into this. It was true, she would never find a man she loved more than Barney, but she would have at least liked some sort of support or comfort, all she had for that was her friends.

Robin hated to admit it, but she was somewhat grateful she did not end up having her daughter. Her daughter needed a good father figure to look up to, Brad would not have been one. God knows if she would have been beaten by Brad, most likely, considering his psychotic tendencies. The closest Barney came to hurting her was when they took the kids to laser tag, he had done a dive roll gone wrong and mistakenly kicked her on the head. Barney was so sweet about it too, he kept apologizing, while she had been laughing about how silly the incident was. As for Brad, he didn't even think to hit her, he just did. They've been in countless fights, it was hard to pick a worst one. She could fondly remember the worst fight she had with Barney, which occurred back in 2018. Barney had found an old letter she wrote a week before their wedding that read, 'I'm sorry, Barney.' She had become more nervous than ever when she didn't find that locket, and Barney didn't come to help her, while Ted did. Barney complained that if he really cared for her she would have written more than three words. She defended herself by talking about his behavior. She then proceeded to speak about the locket incident, how Ted showed up and he didn't, and the sign the universe was sending. Even after Barney admitted he'd showed up for her, she became furious and said it had to be some sort of a sign if Ted showed up at the right time, and he didn't. Before she was able to take back what she said, Barney said she had a choice on that rooftop to say no, and she could have happily lived a life with Ted, rather than living a life with him, and that it was too late since Ted had started a family. Not being able to take it anymore, Barney simply stormed out.

She didn't remember how, but somehow, they had both made up. Her relationship with Brad was like a pile of dirty dishes. None of them were really cleaned up, so nothing was resolved, they just kept stacking up and up to the point where it was too much, she and Brad were incompatible. Her relationship with Barney was perfectly fine, there may have been some dirty dishes here and there, but they cleaned them up rather than leaving a whole mess behind. Sometimes, she wishes that Barney would come down from heaven, and swoop her up, dry her tears, tell her everything would be okay, and that she'd never get hurt. It sucked that life wasn't that easy though, she had to endure the struggles. She didn't want to simply give up on life either, she wanted to keep going. She knows that all this hurt is too much, but there was still hope. Wasn't there?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. For Barney and Robin's fight, I didn't feel the need to show all the dialogue, because realistically, I doubt Robin would remember so much, I think it was better I summed it up in a paragraph. I know some of you are probably waiting for Barney and Robin to get close or for Brad to get punched, it will all happen, I promise. I had stuff along the lines of that planned already, sit tight. I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but I promise there will be some "edge on your seat" moments to come. Do you guys think I should post the gang's reaction to Robin going missing? Those chapter(s) won't be all that exciting, so if you guys agree to that, I might do something where I post a gang reaction chapter, along with an actual chapter that will be about Robin's story line. I hope I made sense explaining that, I feel like I just sounded really confusing. Anyways, please make sure to review about what you'd like to see next, reviews are always helpful if I suffer from writers block.


	6. Where is She?

AN: I haven't updated all week, because I was insanely busy, so sorry about that! TGIF doesn't really apply today since it's the last day of filming, but I needed to post a chapter in honor of this special day. Since this will be a chapter for just Lily and the gang's reaction to Robin's disappearance, which isn't super interesting! Don't get too sad today, and get hungover on any Wharmpess or Glen McKenna. =) Hoping the writers have given us a well written series finale for everyone to enjoy, I have trust in C&C, I hope Swarkles stay together, what would the point of making such special moments like that proposal before? Or that rehearsal dinner. And the most obvious, the whole season being their wedding day. The writers have had their endgame planned, so I hope everyone gets the ending and happiness they deserve after so much struggle. I won't get into ranting, since it's not the place, so here's a chapter, not that exciting, but I'm 99.99% sure I'll be able to update tomorrow, and it will discuss Robin's situation, the main plot line. So sorry this is all I could give you, and an especially short one too! =( I think I'll be able to post two chapters tomorrow. They'll be good ones too!

* * *

Lily checked the clock, it was 5:20 A.M. She was unable to sleep, so she decided to check on Robin. Much to her dismay, Robin was not on the couch from the last time she saw her, only a few hours ago. Maybe she went to the bathroom? Lily walked to the outside of the bathroom, but there was no light peeking out of the door. Still, she checked.

"Robin, are you in there?" she asked anxiously.

No response. Where could Robin have gone? Lily checked through all the rooms to see if there was any sign of Robin, none. This was alarming, but Lily told herself to relax and not to jump to conclusions. Maybe Marshall knew what happened to her? Lily made her way back to their room and attempted to wake up Marshall.

"Marshall, wake up," Lily whispered. Darn, he was in deep sleep. Maybe she needed to scream louder? "MARSHALL, WAKE UP!"

"Comeagainforsleepingfudge." he muttered softly.

Marshall was always a bit of a deep sleeper. Maybe something that would grab his attention? "Marshall! There's a ghost in the living room!"

Marshall jolted up from his sleep immediately. "Lily, I need you to stay in here! All my ghost hunting equipment is-"

Lily cut him off to tell the truth. "Marshall, I lied. I needed to get your attention is all."

"Lily! Do you have any idea how excited I got? Being a Ghostbuster, that's the dream," Marshall said peeved. "What is so serious that you needed to wake me up anyways?"

"Robin's missing." Lily found herself trembling. She had told herself to relax, but she couldn't.

"I thought she was asleep in the living room a few hours ago." he said puzzled.

"That's what I thought too! I can't find her anywhere. I even tried her phone, it keeps going to voice mail!" her breathing was uncontrollable, her voice croaked, and tears came rushing down her eyes.

"Lilypad, relax," he put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "We can call Ted and Samantha and see if they know."

"Good idea, let's try that," Lily said nodding while calming herself down. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too, Lil. I'll try Ted's cell, and how about you try Samantha's?" Marshall offered.

Lily nodded, took out her phone, and simply pressed 3, Samantha was on her speed dial. Ringing. Ringing. No answer.

"Ted won't pick up." Marshall said disappointed.

"Well, try again. They have to pick up!"

After two more attempts, Samantha finally picked up.

"Hello?" her voice sounded quite hoarse over the phone.

"Hey, Samantha it's Lily."

"Lily, I don't want to sound rude, but it's 5:30 AM, on a Saturday! I need my sleep," she said groggily. "Now what do you need?"

"Robin's missing. I had her stay with me and Marshall because she had some problems with Brad at home," she explained.

"Wait, did Brad hit her?" Samantha guessed.

There was a silence on the end of the line. Lily had to tell her, even though she had promised Robin already she'd tell no one. "Yes. He hit her because she still had a picture of Barney from their wedding day."

"Fuck Brad. I get real tired of his shit, we all do."

"What the hell, Sammy? Is that you? Swearing like that? You're too nice to swear!"

"Certain things will anger certain people. For instance, I can't stand Brad. Why do you think we never like hanging out with him?"

"Listen, I don't have time to talk smack about Brad right now. I just want to know where Robin is. If you don't know, ask Ted, please?"

"Well I'm really sorry to say I don't know where she could be, but I'll definitely ask Ted."

She hears some muttering and finally, Samantha put Ted on the line. "Lily? What's this I hear about Robin being missing? Where is she! Oh my god!" Ted seemed to be having a panic attack like Lily did.

"Brad hit her, she decided to come here so she could stay safe, and then when I went to check on her, she wasn't there!"

"Lily... it scares me to say this, but... do you think Brad had anything to do with this?"

Lily's eyes widened. This never popped in her head, but it could be true. "Lily, I just got this alert from the news app on my phone. It's regarding a hostage that occurred in a bank, and well I thought this face might look familiar."

In front of her was a picture of Brad. He and a couple other men were wanted for murder. Lily hoped Brad hadn't took Robin, he was capable of murder, if he had the chance, would he kill Robin?

* * *

Eh, crummy chapter. Don't get too angry, I promise I'll update tomorrow with a better quality chapter. By the way, who that Swarkles baby fakeout was mean?! I've enjoyed all the theorizing on that scene, and all the adorable stories people have written. I've always been accepting that they wouldn't have kids, but I'd like if they had them as well, as soon as Robin went to pick up the baby, I realized the writers were probably pulling crap on us. Anyways, I will update tomorrow, leave any suggestions you have other than Barney punching Brad in the face, I've received many requests, and don't worry, I've planned something. =)


	7. Done

Sorry! I promised a chapter , but I ran into a family emergency, thankfully everything is okay now. I found the time to post this chapter right now, I'm not sure if I'll post two, but this is a pretty action-packed chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The night sky was luminously beautiful. There was a little bit of chilly wind blowing, and the rain was drizzling, it was her favorite type of weather. She wanted to gaze at the sky forever, and stay outside, but Brad came outside, and said he was growing suspicious, and asked her to come back in. She didn't argue, and simply nodded and went inside the door. She made her way into the rate infested bathroom where she was forced to sleep. Robin figured that she'd have to sleep on the tub, but was there really a comfortable position to sleep in one? She turned on a light switch and searched for something life a sponge or a bath pouf. To the left side of the room, she was something white and puffy, though it was hard to make out what it was under the light that was just about as luminous as a small candle flame, she figured it was something of a sponge. When she reached to touch it, she immediately stepped back away from it when sometime of large roach came crawling of it. Cockamouse?

She declared her short quest for a bath sponge was unsuccessful, and went back into the tub. The only thing she had to rest her head against was the grimy wall. She couldn't have cared less how unsanitary it looked, she had literally been through blood, sweat, and tears today, she wasn't going to let some grubby wall bother her. She fixed her head in a position at which she could comfortably peer out at the window by the toilet, which shone the beautiful moonlight she had been gazing at earlier. Why did it fascinate her so much? It wasn't something uncommon like an Aurora Borealis or anything, it was something she saw pretty often. Maybe it was just because of the day she'd been having, all she'd heard and seen was death, violence, and blood. In a way, it put her at ease, made her feel more calm, as if it talked to her, saying 'Everything will be okay.' Dammit, she sounded like such a Ted. She remembered when he was so excited to share his book of symbolism with the gang, at which everyone, including Samantha, made fun of him.

God, she missed that sound, laughter. She hadn't heard it in what seemed like forever. The only laughter she'd heard was from four douches who had laughed at her. It wasn't really to her amusement. Everything that had happened to her was shit. Just shit. Nothing good, she just wanted to get a way from it. When hope seemed lost, all she could do was go to sleep, so she pushed her against the wall and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, her sleep shortly came to an end when she was interrupted by Brad's yelling. She leaned in forward a little, and tried to make out what he was saying. She only heard one voice, so she figured he was maybe talking on the phone with someone.

She couldn't make out full sentences, but she heard some bits here and there like "He WHAT!?" Who's he? Brad's voice lowered and he was muttering, still she could only picked up on a few phrases like 'escaped', 'gone', 'kill', and 'now'. She figured it meant nothing, and put herself in a position to sleep again, but all of a sudden, she heard a loud banging at the door. Was that Brad? She heard him yelling something but it was muffled. After a while, she realized he made threats to kill her! He was going to kill her! She had to act quickly now, no more being scared, this meant her life. Her heart raced as eyes instantaneously looked at the window. The only escape. It was worth a try if it could mean saving herself. She ran towards the window, and tried to leap to reach it, too high. She propped herself on the toilet, putting her at a good height to escape. She didn't dare look back to see how much progress Brad had made in breaking in, there was no time to waste. The net on the window had a small tare on it, good enough. She clawed the net open like a vicious animal, and created an opening as big as she could. She put her head through and began to crawl out.

She heard his terrifying snickers and sneers growing near which alarmed her even more. It was impossible to tell yourself to relax if you knew you could be killed soon. She heard the door slam open. Shit. She squirmed through faster knowing he was in. Her torso was about halfway out when, suddenly, he reached a hold of her ankles. He started to pull her down, but she mustered all her strength to make him lose his grip. She fidgeted and wiggled around through the window, trying to make him let go, but then she felt what seemed to be a very sharp knife push down in her ankles. She yelped in pain, but still tried to get out, she had made progress, her whole torso was out. Brad continually stabbed into areas around her foot, there was no doubt in her mind, this is probably one of the most painful experiences she's ever experienced, physically at least.

She tried to kick around, hoping to get him in the wrist and cause him to drop the knife. She blindly kicked like crazy, but she immediately realized how stupid she was when she stabbed her own foot into the knife. She thought the pain of being stabbed in the ankles was bad, but the pain of stabbing a knife deep into your foot was horrendous. She couldn't give up now, her knees were almost out, all the pain she went through would just seem useless. Besides, she could probably get a head start on Brad if he chased her after she escaped, as he was to big to crawl through the window. Even though she couldn't see the slashes on her feet, she could tell they were quite gruesome from the pain she was experiencing. At that point, her knees were out, and all she had to get out was her ankles and feet. That would be painful, she had already sustained stab wounds, now she had to press them against the pane of the window.

Was there really anything for Brad to try and cut at this point? All that was left to get out was the pads of her feet and she'd be out. She could still hear Brad grunting and struggling to pull her down, but he was failing miserably. Dammit, just a little more, after just a little more struggle, Robin finally managed to get herself out of the window. She fell onto the dusty and hard ground with a thump. She immediately propped herself up from the ground and ran as fast as she could, surely Brad would go outside and get her. Her way of running looked somewhat silly because her ankles were cut up, and she had to step to the right, then the left, to prevent too much pain on one ankle.

It was too much. She had ran for about half a mile when she decided to stop by a forest covered area. She caught her breath as she hung her hand to a tree. She assumed she had a huge lead on Brad, he wasn't that fast a runner, unlike her. Even with her injuries, she could probably outrun him. How would she get out of here now? She didn't know where she was at all, and there was no way in hell she would run back to the shed. She sat down, pondering for a while when she saw some headlights, dammit the van! How could she be so stupid? Of course he had the van! She ran as fast as she could, but she knew they'd seen her and were on her trail. She almost had a heart attack when shot rang out from the car. She could hear the maniacal laughs of Brad, Ethan, and Charles from the rolled down windows.

Running out of breath. No. NO! She passed out in the middle of the road, and the car came to an abrupt stop. She couldn't do it anymore. This was where it ended. No more. Just like that. She heard the footsteps of Brad come up towards her. She was passing out, and he vision was spotty, but she could still make out his terrifying, bearded and slashed face. A smile grew over his face. A gun gripped in his hand. He knelt down and stroked her hair, "I feel kind of bad, taking you down like this. After all that hard work to get out." he said in a mocking voice.

She just stared at him. So much pain, she couldn't handle it. She had told herself she wouldn't give up, she'd endure. But enduring just seemed so stupid at this point! She was so sick and tired of all this annoying shit.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked rather confused.

"You know what? No. Everything's gone to crap in my life. It's all because of you. I figure if you're the one causing me so much grief, you'd be the one who takes me out. Go ahead. I don't care, I can't do it anymore." she said devastated.

"Very well." he nodded.

And as he put his hands on the trigger, her whole life flashed before her eyes, times in the bar, meeting all her friends, marrying Barney, all the good stuff that had happened. No more bad stuff. It'd be gone. She'd be gone. This time she was done, no more enduring. Yes, done. Done.

* * *

I'm so mean for ending it there, hehehehee! Kind of like Carter and Craig for throwing in that red herring that the Mother dies. If any of you guys are worrying about that detail, don't be, I think it was to throw us off. I hope that Swarkles baby theory isn't real now, because I realize, that conversation could have been referring to Robin... o_o No. No. No.


	8. Reunited?

I'm not really busy now, so I've found some time to write a new chapter. It's a good one, I hope it is at least! I can't sleep thinking about the last episode, I'm trying to keep my insanity levels intact. Monday... come fast... with more clues. And god dammit, my stupid copy and paste method isn't working for some reason! I usually just click on copy and paste with my Doc manager and type it out on here, but it keeps saying "paste your document here" which is different than what I usually get, I'm too stubborn to use word and paste it though, so I used an old document. =/ Anyways here it is. I accidentally threw in a little reference to the Captain in here, tell me if you can find it! Don't worry... no Captain and Robin shipping or anything. BTW... towards the endish part of this chapter I suggest you listen to Band of Horses- The Funeral + Rainy Mood, it lifts the mood, I'll be honest it almost made me cry while writing it. I'll be using that song a ton when writing this story. I'll tell you where it is, I'll say something like "time to ride the feels train" or something. I have pretty thick skin, I have no idea why it made me be on the verge of tears. Worked hard on this, and I fulfilled a couple requests here! ;)

* * *

Her eyes stared up at him. God dammit, why didn't he just shoot already? She wanted all the pain gone, was he trying to reenact one of those movie scenes, where the villain acts all high and mighty, and has the need to build up a moment to kill their victim? As if he could her mental thoughts he began to press down on the trigger. Finally, all of it would be-

She was caught off guard when right before Brad was going to shoot her, a figure came out of no where and tackled Brad to the ground. He must have blended into the night with his black suit on. He could hear her hero muttering things in what seemed like a deathly tone. Robin edged closer to the action to hear the conversation.

"You better keep your freaking hands off of her." the man said shaking, he had pinned Brad down and held a knife threateningly close to his neck.

"You..." Brad squeaked, he could barely breath from the weight being put on him.

The shadows blocked the man's face, but she could see that they had a set of blue eyes, he stared at her, though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was alarmed.

"You... hurt her so much," he barely whispered. "You made her cry? You freaking stabbed her? I can't wait to watch you rot in hell."

"Greg has all the power. Even if you get rid of me, it doesn't mean she's safe." Brad muttered.

Greg? Who was Greg? And who was this man that had just saved her life? She didn't want to interfere, she simply sat there hoping to understand something.

"Greg. He'll be joining you in hell. He ruined my life. He took her away from me. He took everything away from me. Three precious years I could have spent doing anything else," he whimpered, this was a huge mood shift from his anger to sadness.

Her? Who is her? Do these two men know each other? It seemed so from their conversation.

"Just cause you're pinning me down like this doesn't mean I'm not going to try and kill h-" Brad was cut off when the man slashed his face with the knife he had gripped in his hand.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, SICK BASTARD." he yelled.

That voice... it sounded so familiar. Who did it belong to?

Robin could see Brad fidgeting a little when suddenly he managed to point out his gun. He attempted to shoot, but the man firmly grabbed it away from him, and slashed him in the abdomen.

"Looks like we kind of flipped roles a little. You know, you getting hurt instead?" he said slyly.

"How many god damn times do I have to remind you? Greg has all the power. He can do anything, even with me dead." Brad said, growing agitated.

"I don't really give a shit who has all the power. The fact is you played a role in ruining my life. I could really kill you right now if I want." he said fiddling with the gun in his left hand.

"Please don't." Brad said cowardly. Wow, who was this guy? Scaring Brad? He'd never heard him like this.

"Why shouldn't I? You'd send me pictures of her getting brutally beat, just to torture me. You think that's funny to you? It's not, it's sick." he said solemnly.

"She's a worthless woman. She deserv-."

BANG! The mysterious man grabbed the gun in a split second and began shooting at him aimlessly. He seemed so angry he didn't care about the direction in which he was shooting. After he heard the commotion outside, Charles ran out of the van, to which the man ran up to him.

"You stay the hell away from here, and I don't hurt you. Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even think about her." he threatened as he grabbed his collar.

Charles stared at him, nodded, and drove off into the van with Ethan, who was most likely inside as well. This guy was such a bad ass. He saved her life. She really had no idea what to say though. Should she thank him or what? This who situation just seemed so sudden, it came out of no where. She was still somewhat oblivious as to what had just happened.

The man came up to her, and knelt to her level where she had been sitting on the ground from all the pain in her ankles. She met his eyes, and her heart began to race. Was that? No. No. It couldn't be. But that voice... it had sounded familiar. Could it be? No. No. It couldn't be him. For what seemed like a minute, they'd simply stared at each other before he spoke.

"Yeah... it's me." he nodded.

"Are you... no... what... this... you... dead...impossible..." she gasped. She was blurting out phrases, it made her sound as if she was having a stroke.

"I'm not dead..." he said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Barney?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Oh my god... you're not... but.." she sounded exasperated again.

"Calm down, I'll explain everything. I'm so sorry. For everything." he said gently.

"I love you so much..." Robin cried, she was shocked, but this moment was still wonderful to her.

The two went in for a passionate kiss. Damn, she hadn't kissed the love of her life in three years, as time went by, she'd forgot how wonderful it felt. She reached into take off his tie, but he stopped her.

"Okay, more of that later. We need to worry about this right now," he gestured toward her injuries. "Besides sex in the woods doesn't sound that great."

She chuckled at his little joke. She then realized, this had been the first time she laughed in forever. How could this be real? God damn, was this a dream? Was she still sleeping in that tub, dreaming all this? She pinched herself in the shoulder, nope this was real.

"This should help you," he said pouring out some rubbing alcohol onto a wet cloth. "This'll sting a little."

"That'll be nothing. You should have seen the crap I've went through these past days."

"I know what's happened to you these past three years," he began to choke up a little. "It's all my fault."

"How's this your fault? You just saved my life, I don't know why any of this would be your fault!" she interjected.

"It's a pretty long story, but I'll tell you." he said as he began to bandage up her left ankle. She smiled at him. "What?"

"No, it's just, you're so adorable right now. You know, healing me and everything, you're so sweet, I've missed that a lot about you. Well not just that, I've missed you generally."

"I've missed you a lot too." he smiled.

He started to dab some alcohol to her wounds to which she flinched slightly. It wasn't too bad, but it did burn quite a bit.

"Just a little more," he assured her. "Done." he wrapped a bandage around her right foot and ankle.

"So, do you want to tell me your story now?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah, I'll tell you." he nodded.

After a lot of questioning and understanding, Robin finally understood most of what happened.

"So let me get this straight, you had to stay in hiding to keep me alive?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"And Brad was just used a threat to try and kill me? And why are you here, wouldn't that kill me?"

"Well, I was getting in a lot of trouble at work for a while, so Greg, who you want to call B.B., or Bastard Boss, told Brad to hurt you a lot. I couldn't take it anymore, I knew I had to come and save you, so I had to devise a plan. I decided to spike everyone's coffee, and knock them out for a while. It'd give me a head start to get to you before Greg ordered Brad to kill you." he finished.

"That still doesn't explain how you pinned down my location though."

"Ah, yes. If there's anything I found useful about the evil work they do at GNB, it'd have to be the fact I learned how to track cell phones. It's pretty useful." he explained.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Hide," he answered. "Somewhere deep in the woods seems like a good place. I'm sure you could help us find our way out anyways if you got lost, didn't your dad put you in the woods or something and make you figure a way out."

"Yeah. Maybe no matter how insane some skills we learn are, they really are helpful later on, when you least expect," she laughed. "We should go now, let's find a good place to hide."

He nodded and followed to a place in the woods that had a large rock and tree near the area.

"We could rest our heads on the tree or rock here. It's what I did when I couldn't get out on some nights, it's not that comfortable, but then again, where would you find a good sleeping place out here?"

"Man, your dad is pretty messed up. He never called the cops when you came overnight?"

"No, never. He'd just punish me by taking me to some larger woods if I took too long. He'd always lecture me on how it was a dog eat dog world, so throwing me in the woods was simply preparation."

"In the woods?" he said puzzled.

"I don't really get my dad's logic. But hey, it helps us now." she shrugged.

The two crouched down and rested their head against a tree.

"We have so much catching up to do." Robin said.  
(Time to ride the feels train)  
"Robin, I don't think I was clear back there. I can't see you, it'll only save you. I'm only spending this one night with you because I needed to make sure you were okay, after this, I have to stay low and live in secret. We're not going to go back to our happy lives with Lily, Marshall, Ted, and Sam. This moment is for us. When you go back to them, they can't know you ever saw me. You'll get killed. They'll want answers out of you, the best thing is to pretend this never happened, and don't go out a lot. It's for the best." by the end, is eyes were watering.

"But, I haven't seen you in three years! I've gone through so much pain missing you, now you're just going to leave me?" as if the rain was matching her emotions, it poured down harder and began to thunder.

"Robin, I love you so much. And I hate myself so much for getting you into this mess. Well not just you, everyone. I've hurt everyone by being selfish. It's like it's in my blood to be selfish! I can't help it! I know I feel like I'm torturing you by only letting you see me one day," he paused to wipe away his uncontrollable sobs. "I just wanted to see you today because, I'll be honest, I really don't know how long it'll be till we see each other again. Hell, this might be the LAST time I see you again." at this point he broke down.

"Well, if this is the last time we see each other, we should make the most of it. I don't want to spend the rest of my time with you, just sleeping it away! I feel like whenever I get something I thought I'd never get in life, and it happens, and I become happy, the fucking universe just takes it away from me!" she yelled as tears began to roll down her eyes.

Barney wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, it'll be okay." he said sobbing.

"OKAY? How do you expect everything to be okay, like this?!" she cried.

"This is obviously to intense for both of us to deal with, can we just leave this unspoken, and enjoy each other's company for the hours I have with you? I want to laugh with you again, I want to feel happy with you like I always did. I don't want to spend these last hours crying and feeling miserable." he whimpered.

"That sounds good. Leave it unspoken." she sniffled. She rested her hand on his for support.

The two leaned in for an everlasting kiss. They cherished the moment, after all it could be their last kiss. No one was safe, no one.

* * *

We got more drama coming. I'll just throw this at you right now, Brad is dead, yes, he won't show up anymore, so don't expect me to bring him back in the story, characters may reference him, but that's about it. I hope to update this tomorrow, I love all you reviewers and followers and favoriters (not a word, but okay) so much! I love the support! =) Pretty obvious I stole dialogue out of Vesuvius, but I did it on purpose, I hope it doesn't seem stupid that I did that.


	9. No Winners

Ugh... my stupid doc manager is being weird and it won't let me use my usual method, so I'm basically "recycling" documents right now. =/ Anyways, here's a new chapter. Before I go on further, I would just like to thank a frequent reviewer, RSparkles, I've read some of your stories before, and I love them, it's amazing to hear you say that my fic is one of the best ones you've read! It really means a lot to me, all these positive reviews have kept me motivated, thanks so much! =) Also, there is a note Robin reads early in this chapter, it has a little hidden message. Nothing like Morse code, I think it's pretty easy to find. Bit of a short chapter by the way, so sorry!

* * *

The rain came down lightly and created a peaceful pattering sound. After hours of conversation, Barney and Robin ran out of things to say to each other, after some reluctance, they decided they should go to sleep. Though they had caught up quite a bit, it just seemed wasteful to spend that precious time sleeping, but it would probably better prepare her for the next day. Robin began to mutter little from feeling uncomfortable, she opened her eyes slightly to adjust her position, when she realized her head was resting against the bark of a willow tree rather than Barney's shoulder, which she had been resting on previously. Where was he? She looked around the woods to see if there was any sign of him, none. But wait, a note! It sat in the location where Barney had been sleeping. She picked up the letter and tried to read it, though the rain had causes the ink to run a little, creating blue mess, she tried to decipher as much of it as she could:

The area to the north of here is where you'll find me,  
Robin. I went to get us some food and sticks to start a fire.  
Apples sound good? I'll be back.  
Please don't hesitate to try and find me, you'll find me to the north, I left a compass here for you.

The wording in the note seemed incredibly odd, especially for Barney. And wouldn't it be hard to start a fire with damp wood and rain? Apples, in these woods? Good luck. She couldn't help but read the letter in Ted's voice, it seemed like the way he would talk. Then again Ted wouldn't be such an idiot when it came to survival. How long had Barney been gone? She should probably check to see if he was okay, just in case. He probably got lost in his way around the woods or something. Finding him wouldn't be too hard, she'd had experience with the woods. In her times as a teen, when her father threw her out in the woods, she'd get out without the compass, she'd be fine, but just in case, she put it in her pocket. After a bit of walking she'd finally reached an area. There were sticks gathered towards the middle, probably the ones Barney said he was collecting in the letter.

"Barney?" she called out.

No answer. She tried again. "Barney!"

"Robin..." she heard a voice mutter.

Where was he!? "Where are you, Barney?"

"Here...don't..." he groaned weakly.

She followed the sound and she could see him from a distance.

"Don't... move closer." he warned.

"What.. why? Why are you on the ground?! Are you okay!?"

"No, don't..." he croaked.

She ran toward him. He lay flat on the ground.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding! This knife here in your abdomen...who!" she said panicked.

"Go. Now. Before t-"

Before he could finish his sentence a dark shadow emerged, and before she knew it she was knocked down to the ground by a massive figure. She had been hit with such force that it felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her. She lay on the ground, a feet or so from where Barney rested. She tried looking up at the figure who'd through her down, but she was unable to make anything of it. He was too tall, and she could sit up though, to get a better image. It couldn't be Brad, this man appeared much taller. When she tried to get up to see his face, the figure stomped down on her stomach, his foot was probably thrice the size of her face.

"I told you to... stay away." Barney muttered to her.

"Why were you out here?" she whispered.

"They found me and took me, and made me lure you down here, or else they'd kill...you. I had to write...note." he said with struggle as he held his hand down firmly on his abdomen.

"They? Who's they?"

"They're all bastards." Barney shivered, he must have been laying out here for a while, he was obviously very cold.

Another figure emerged. This one looked less threatening though, he looked about a foot or so shorter than the man who had attacked her, he seemed of normal weight, he wasn't very big.

Another figure emerged from the shadows. He was much shorter than the man who had attacked her. He appeared to be wearing a suit and had stubble. The man crouched down to her level, "So this is Robin?" he chuckled. "This one, you been protecting for so long, Stinson?"

"Greg... don't." he whimpered.

"Wow, how adorable you're on the ground. You killed Brad and suddenly, you think you've got all the power, that you've won," he said smugly. "Aren't you forgetting I have all the power? That I know how to manipulate you? If you find a way to cross me, no one is safe. Just because Brad is gone, doesn't mean I can't find a new guy."

So this was Greg? He was as bad as Barney made him out to be. She'd only just met him, but she already hated him more than anyone she'd ever met. Maybe she even hated him more than Brad. Greg turned towards Barney.

"Looks like I won," he smiled deviously. "In the end, I always win."

"Bastard!" Barney spat in his face. The massive figure then pressed the knife further into Barney abdomen, to which he squeaked a little. He began to breathe heavily from all the pain he was experiencing.

"Barney!" she cried.

"I... okay. Ow. Help." he faintly whispered.

"Stay with me, Barney." she extended her hand out towards him before the man slashed her arm, forcing her to pull back.

"Why don't you just give up, Stinson? You got so happy about your victory in killing Brad, yet we managed to catch back up to you in less than a day. Admit it, I have the power."

"No." Barney retorted. "You're just a manipulative piece of scum." he was extremely surprised when that comment didn't lead him to be physically abused by the massive man.

"Very well. You can think what you want, but I'm afraid this is where I win, for real. You won't be finding your way out of here in your condition. Now, we're going to take your precious girl, and get the hell out of here, while you can rot here to die."

The massive man took out a shot and pressed it into Robin's shoulder as well as Barney's. As he began to fade, he heard Robin's cries, scampering, and they were off. He hated himself for everything he'd caused. He was selfish for doing this. None on this would have happened if he remained good. He felt as if he deserved this pain he'd gone through, he wished all the pain she'd experienced would fall on him, none of it was her fault after all. As the effects began to take place he felt himself fading. Farther away from her. Fading.

* * *

So was it a good chapter? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like, it's always helpful. By the way, the "secret message" was to be read vertically, to read TRAP. =/ So yeah, thanks for reading this.


	10. Rescue

Sorry times a million for this super late update. I planned to update the finale, hoping it might cure my writer's block, but it only further worsened. I could have updated after the finale, but I get a feeling with the anger I had inside of me, this chapter might have been something very similar to the works of George RR Martin. I worked really hard through my writer's block to at least give you this chapter, it's not the best, but hey, at least it's been updated! :) Enjoy.

* * *

His eyes began to open up. Dammit, he'd remembered they'd took Robin. It took him some time before he realized it was morning, and the sun had already risen. She could be anywhere by now, he assumed he'd been out for a couple hours at least, they took her late last night. This was all his fault. She didn't deserve to go through what she did before, God knows what's happening to her now. He really had no idea where to begin though. How was he even supposed to get out of here anyways. Clenching on to his abdomen, he slowly pulled himself up. He still felt weak, he must have lost a good amount of blood. The first aid kit! He looked around for it, but there was no sign. He'd remembered he'd left it by the tree where he and Robin had been sleeping before he got dragged out here. He practically crawled around the woods looking for the kit. After about an hour of long hunting, he finally came across the tree where he and Robin had rested. He realized that he was shaking like crazy, his hands were trembling. Shit, this moment was too intense for him. They'd took her, and he had absolutely no idea what they were doing to her. Why couldn't he just die? He deserved to die. He was selfish, he took the risk to come back and see her, and now it's going to get her killed. If he was genuinely a good person, he would have continued to work with Greg, no matter how much of a jerk he was, because at least it would keep her safe.

Tears threatened to come down his eyes thinking of what he'd done. Fuck, no stop, stop, don't cry. They stung at his eyes. God dammit don't even. He realized he sounded quite silly, having an argument with his tears. He tightly closed his eyes, fighting them back. He hated himself worse than he hated Greg who had got him into this mess. Greg had established rules, he made it clear that if he escaped, she, along with many more would be dead. Crap, many more. His heart began to pound, many more. This wasn't just Robin that was being threatened, it was Ted, Tracy, their children; Luke and Penny, Marshall and Lily, their kids; Marvin, Daisy, and Keeva.

"God damn, just don't take the kids." he muttered under his breath.

If they took the kids, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. They'd only lived such a short time, they deserved longer. Ted, Tracy, Marshall, and Lily didn't deserve it either. They didn't need to watch their loved ones die in agony. He gritted his teeth, once again thinking of his selfish actions. Shit, no one deserved this, if anyone deserved this pain, it was him. He deserved that deep scar he had gotten at work from when he talked back at Greg. He deserved that untreated gun shot wound he'd gotten on his leg. He deserved that scab left on his neck after getting slit by Greg's friend, Jordan, who was probably ten times scarier than Brad ever was. He deserved all of it, from the bruises to the burns, because each of those injuries he'd sustained, marked one on Robin as well. Every time he didn't do what he was supposed to, Brad had been instructed to hurt her. Tears threatened to come down again, he quickly shook it off. He found the first aid kit, laying on its side by the tree, he picked it up and fumbled for some gauze and alcohol. He poured some rubbing alcohol onto the soft fibers, and firmly pressed it against his abdomen. Dammit, it burns. He cringed a little when it first reached his wound, but after a couple of seconds, it began to settle down a little.

He laid back onto a tree and a pondered about what do next. He had to be very careful, any stupid action could get people killed. He had to remind himself that it was not only his and Robin's lives on the line, but it was all his friends, all his family, even his friends' family, just about everyone was in danger because of him. For his 'rescue plan' he at least needed to figure out where to go. Some rescue plan, he couldn't even think of a starting point. They could possibly be holding her underground, but that just seemed to obvious. Well, where else would they go? What if they were in fact hiding her underground and he was just wasting time ruling it out as a possibility? He couldn't afford to rule it out knowing how important it was. He decided he should prepare to go to the underground base where he'd recently escaped, but it was quite risky. He really wanted to move quickly, but he also needed to equip himself with the proper material to actually have a successful rescue. How was he supposed to carry around this first aid kit with him though? It was an absolute necessity to bring it with him for health related emergencies, but carrying around a gigantic bag wouldn't be very efficient.

He decided to only take a few items with him, and store them in his pockets. He grabbed some gauze, band-aids, and about a dozen or so alcohol wipes. That seemed like enough. Next, he decided to look for some sort of weapons. Weapons were a must, but where would he find some? Oh! He recalled seeing a gun lying around somewhere, the one Greg might have dropped when he was taking Robin away. He scattered around the area for a few minutes before finding it. He carefully picked it up and checked the chamber and found it to be loaded, good. He felt as if he'd been missing something, but was there really anything else to take? After about twenty more minutes of preparing, he decided to take off. Now, how the heck was someone supposed to find their way out of the woods? He remembered vaguely that this area was close to where he had entered from. There wasn't really any 'right way' to get out, he supposed searching around was his best option.

After having taken about four very long trails, he was still unable to find anything. He was exhausted from sprinting around so much, but there was no time to rest, enough time had already been wasted looking for a way out. No, this was too much. He knelt down and panted, too much exhaustion, if he needed to take at least a small break as he felt he was ready to pass out at any moment. As he knelt down, something caught his eye, a bright light? A bright and yellow light shone about 300, maybe 400 yards away from him? Curious to see what it was, he began to walk towards it with caution, not knowing what could lurk. He firmly gripped the gun in his hand, just in case. He could swear he heard a faint muffled sound as he got closer to the light.

As he walked closer to the source, only a few feet away from it, the lights appeared to be the headlights of a car. He noticed two people, and immediately stepped back. He didn't get a good look at them, but it appeared they were two females. Were they accomplices with Greg? Though, Greg had always been quite the sexist one, he insisted 'women aren't good enough to work here'. What was there to be afraid of? He did have the gun after all, those women might be equipped as well, but at least he could defend himself. He stood behind a tree, slightly shaking. He cocked his head to the left to peek, and saw that the women there meant no harm. They were near the exit of a forest and were roped up to chairs. One woman had red hair at medium length with fair skin, and another with dark large eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. He realized why they looked so familiar, it was Lily and Tracy. Before he was able to even react, he saw a large man came from behind the two women, gave Barney a quick smile before aiming two guns at their heads.

* * *

In case anyone was confused about the time passing in this chapter, it just went from early morning to late afternoon. I'm so sorry I ended it there, I'm a bit evil, I know, I'll try to update quickly.. or quicker I should say.


End file.
